As told by her
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: "-Exclusive-Disney Queen's confessions through a letter: drug addiction, twerking, failed engagement and Prince Charming… This is a story that was never told and it contains many secrets of the young woman's life, so now, I leave you with the letter…"
1. Chapter 1

_**27**__**th**__** December, 2013 – Hollywood Gossip Magazine**_

_**-Exclusive-Disney Queen's confessions through a letter: drug addiction, twerking, failed engagement and Prince Charming…**_

_Yesterday, I received a very special letter in my mail from the former Disney Hannah Montana star. It's a very long, touching letter I must say. And it came with a note saying that this is up for publishing. The young female star opens up to her fans and the whole world about her life, drug, friends, and love life…_

_This is a story that was never told and it contains many secrets of the young woman's life, so now, I leave you with the letter…_

_She says:_

'Alone.

An adjective to describe lack of company, but it doesn't necessarily mean unhappiness, but in my case… it does.

I literally have no one left in my life. I mean no one _real_.

I know everything is the aftermath of my own faults and selfishness. But back then, I never realized I'd end up feeling like this, feeling so small.

And if I had a glimpse of the current situation, I wouldn't do the same.

Because I just pushed them all away.

No best friend I have ever stuck around me, no boyfriend ever was able to stand me and my bossy attitude, and my family aren't much better, even though they are the only ones who are kinda forced to stay around me, only because of the blood relation.

Where do I start? Back when I was 15 and starting the wrong way? Or when I was 19 and more into the shit I'm making? What about when it finally hit me? When it became an addiction to me to put people down? Sounds like a better start.

Well, a few years back, when I was 17 and I was happy. I had the most perfect career, perfect family, perfect best friend, and perfect boyfriend; all in all I had a perfect life.

Me and my boyfriend –let's call him Prince Charming, it'd make me more comfortable- well, as I was saying, we had the most perfect relationship I ever had until now.

We fought, we cursed each other, we also broke up a few times during the fights, but we also, laughed, shared memories, and most importantly _loved_ one another.

The one important flaw in the relationship –which was caused by me- was that it was hidden. No one but the close family and friends knew about it. Not even my or his co-workers. It was a very secretive relationship.

I didn't want to have everyone talking about us and how in love or how imperfect we looked. I didn't want our pictures while kissing being posted all around the world. As you see, as a famous person, it'd have been that way for the both of us. And, honestly, I admit now that I feared people would disapprove and hate me for dating their favorite star or for how they didn't like us together as a couple.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't like it, and I knew it, but I also never spoke a sorry word about it; he didn't bring it up, why would I?

I liked the easy short ways.

He didn't say anything then I pretend I don't notice his unhappiness.

However, my Best Friend kept telling me I should talk to him. That it was obvious he was unhappy. I still didn't listen.

We started fighting even more and the disagreements got more heated and hurtful words were being thrown at each other's faces with furious glares.

We eventually broke up, over the same thing I've been avoiding. Prince Charming thought I was ashamed of him and was pretty convinced with it. Back then I thought he was stupid for thinking that. But right now, I would have thought the same of myself.

I knew he expected me –more like _wished_- to call him back and make things right, yet, I didn't.

And that chapter was over.

Soon after, I started to get engulfed with the wrong people - and until now, I have the guts to still call them my friends. I and My Best Friend thought they were cool with what they were doing. Long story short, they got us engulfed with drug-use that soon turned to addiction.

We were young and we wanted to try no things.

So, we had no problem getting the drugs, neither with the money nor the dealers. Once again, being the famous person I'm affected my life.

It lasted like this -me being single, missing Prince Charming and screwing up my life and my health in order to forget- for a while.

Later on, my Best Friend's career had her getting closer to my Prince Charming and his friends as she had to spend more time with them working on a project. Together. Without me.

Jealousy hit me hard. I have to say I was an angry person at this point of my life. I never admitted being jealous. But, instead I drifted away from Best Friend, because I liked more to call her a traitor than to admit my jealousy.

Her on the other hand, she was more loyal; she never stopped calling me until it was out of her hands…

Well, you probably know about it, I mean who doesn't. She went to rehab soon after she was on the road with her _'new friends'_.

At that time, she needed her best friend –me- with her, but was I there? I guess you all already know the answer is negative.

Here is what happened: By the time she was admitted to rehab I was already off the speaking terms with her because of her being around Prince Charming all the time. I just couldn't talk to her knowing she is there having the best of fun with him and I wasn't there…

However, I knew her updates through social media and networks.

So, when I heard of her going to rehab, I once again felt angry at her.

Yes, angry!

Why would she go there?

Eating disorder and drugs. Yeah, I know. But, weren't we on the same boat? Would she make it thinking it is good for her and not take me along?

Call it weakness, stupidity, or whatever you want to call it... but that was me.

Soon after, the Movie Guy came into the picture.

The Movie Guy and I met during a set of a movie starring us both, he liked me and asked me out, and I said yes, but my real intentions weren't initially good. I wanted to prove to those who thought I'm not over Prince Charming yet that they're wrong.

I and The Movie Guy lasted long and we had a story that everybody talked about. _Why you ask?_ Because we were going public.

Of course that proved to Prince Charming that I was indeed ashamed of our relationship as to why I went public with The Movie Guy and not him?

But the public reason was for it to reach him. To make sure he has heard about it. Of course none of that was admitted by me.

It was pretty unfair for both guys. A guy I'm trying to get back at foolishly and the other thinking I'm helplessly in love with him.

To be honest, I loved Movie Guy. But more like a brotherly way. I liked the idea of having such a man loving me and standing by my side, but I guess I never considered him a boyfriend.

But, what it took? Kisses in front of paparazzi, spending majority of time with him, introducing him to my family. And BAM we are the hottest couple in Hollywood.

When everything was seemingly fine with my life, I heard My Best Friend got out of rehab and was healthy and feeling a lot better. I also heard that one of her old friends –The Latina Girl- visited her while she was there, along with my Prince Charming.

Well, that brought down all the happy walls that I built.

I was furious. It should be me with her. And it should be me he's concerned about, and it should be me who she's talking about in her interviews when she said the experience showed her true friends. Yet, I was in the part where she was talking about the false ones.

So, what did I do to feel better? I never contacted any of them, but, I got closer to Movie Guy, and pushed myself to the recording studio working for almost two years for a new _'grown-up'_ album.

So, at this moment of life, I had the following problems:

Drug addiction.

Desperately wanting to look good in order to cover up the personality flaws.

Prince Charming addiction but secretly.

Missing Best Friend.

Conflicting feelings of jealousy and anger.

Last but not least, lying to Movie Guy every single day and every single moment.

Yet, everything was perfectly hidden and nobody doubted my happiness.

And then, the Movie Guy proposed to me. It was one of the happiest moments I had experienced. Somebody wanted to spend their whole life with me. That should count for something, right?

So, I said yes.

Ok, you would say, I didn't say anything new, every gossip site and magazine talked about me ditching my best friend when she needed me the most, and rumored about my secret relationship with Prince Charming, and talked about my early engagement.

But, none of you knew what I've been through during those years. And you definitely don't know the details of what I'm about to say…

So, now you know about 'Wedding Bells' the song that was wrote for me by Prince Charming expressing how he doesn't want me to get married and all…

Yeah, what you don't know is that my Best Friend didn't approve of that!

Well, she contacted me a few times after getting out of treatment and she kept telling me to use the slightest bit of sane left in my mind and go get help.

I brought her down.

Ironic how I was mad at her for not advising me and when she did I also got mad at her, huh?

On the other hand she was being best friends with Prince Charming, and she didn't like that he was still into me. And that he still had hope of us. And that he confessed his love for me to the world through this song.

She thought he was an idiot for being into someone like me. And she was absolutely right.

How did I know?

Because after the song was out, she was the first to call me, she told me to back off. To not run back crying to him unless I was ready for commitment. Of course I fought back. I yelled and screamed, I asked her who she thought she was to tell me what to do, and she just said that she already said what she had to and isn't going to have this conversation. And she hung up.

As a result of this phone call, I called him.

He expected me to pour my heart out. But, I screamed at him. I told him that what he did was completely childish. I told him that he had no right to just write a song about me and sing it to the whole world. I told him to just drop it and move on.

I hurt him badly that day.

Because commitment with him was scary.

And then, I stayed up all night and the following day just in bed crying.

As time passed, The Movie Guy –my fiancé- sensed that I'm not in love with him. He lived in denial for a quiet long time, but it was finally clear in front of him. _What did he do?_ He cheated.

And from that moment, we fell apart. Just suddenly dropped. We were still together though trying to act we're perfect but we were both done. It also took us a long time to finally let ago.

We broke up.

I became alone.

Again.

Once again, I had My Best Friend and much to my surprise The Latina Girl both calling me and checking if I was doing okay with the break up. _What did I do?_ I snapped at them telling them it's absolutely none of their business and that I'm doing pretty well on my own. _Why?_ Because they called together of course.

As if they were rubbing their friendship in my face; which –of course- wasn't their intention at all.

And using my power over him, I called Prince Charming for comfort. He was being cold towards me which was understandable of course, but he still was there for me.

He called me a couple of times after that to check on me, but I was already doing stuff to disguise my pain and distract me. Like, being in the studio, partying and of course twerking…

The VMAs…

Yes, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, he even whispered 'I miss you' before breaking up the hug.

Yes, I said that I missed him more and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Yes, I made one hell of a performance that night which was a total shock for everyone.

Yes, I gave him a wink on leaving the stage.

Yes, he was sitting with my Best Friend taking funny pictures that night just like we used to do.

So, two weeks after the VMAs when he came to my house –even though there were already rumors about him and Miss Universe- and he asked me if the flame can still be found somewhere inside of me, and I told him it was always there. That made him build up the courage to ask me to try again. _What was my answer_? You already know it was once again negative.

I told you I kept disappointing everyone.

I told him I'm not ready for another relationship. And that broke hell lose. He started screaming and punching my walls with his fists until they bled –we were at my house- and when I tried to fix his hands, he screamed at me even more saying I can't get to touch him.

He accused me of leading him on for nothing. He accused me of being selfish. He also accused me of being a cold-hearted slut.

And as always, he was right.

So, for a completely 'bitch-act' I was then known as the creator of the action of twerking. And it was getting on _their_ nerves.

_Who is 'their'?_

Everyone. family. My Best Friend. The Movie Guy. Prince Charming.

My reputation as the role model soon faded and I lost many of my supporters, yet, I felt more comfortable. It may seem weird that I do something wrong and feel comfortable and yes I do know it's wrong, but, I felt relieved.

I felt more like a human, because all those years I've been acting like I'm the perfect teenage girl and I don't do mistakes, but then again when I showed the wild side, I felt imperfect, I finally knew I'm being wrong for sure about something, and slowly, I realized I wasn't perfect before, I never was, I only faked perfection, when in fact it was completely fine to make mistakes, nobody expects me to be an angel.

So, when I decided I'm allowed to make mistakes… I took my mistakes the farthest they could get.

And the worst thing, I had nobody stopping me or directing me.

But, at this point, I could have sworn if somebody guided me, I would have listened…

My family members each were engulfed in their own problems, my parents and their marital situation, my brothers had lives, also did my older sister, and then my younger one… well, she's younger than me!

Let alone the fact that I also pushed them away.

Back to Prince Charming, because form that point on, everything revolved around him, it's needless to say that he refused to talk to me again, and then soon after he was officially with Miss Universe and in public rubbing it in my face.

I was devastated when I found out, and I began throwing things in my dressing room, but people thought it was about The Movie Guy breakup.

It was only about a month after the breakup.

I saw him growing stronger with Miss Universe and I saw how happy he looked with her, and there were moments when I found it very confusing; I didn't know if I was happy for him or sad for myself.

But, one thing I knew for sure, was that Prince Charming was happy with Miss Universe and is finally getting settled down in his life and My Best Friend is figuring out herself in the right way, even The Latina Girl.

And I was the lost one.

I went on getting more wild, drinking more alcohol, doing more drugs, partying more, twerking more, wearing more revealing clothes… basically screwing up every ounce of feminism I had.

I only got one strong supporter to whatever I did; My Personal Assistant. He is a really good guy, but the guy is addicted to me. He thinks I'm a gift, he thinks I'm perfect and just having bad time. But he's wrong.

Months passed with me getting even more desperate making strange scenes and claiming I'm happy to the world while I'm the complete opposite and there were even failed attempts of hurting myself but My Assistant was always there to stop me.

I guess Prince Charming told My Best Friend about everything that happened between us at some point; after all she was _his_ best friend by that time, because at events, she kept sending me glares and disappointed looks.

And that sarcastic video My Assistant made of her because she said she explained how _she_ couldn't go 30 minutes without drugs, when in fact she was talking about me. So, instantly he considered that an attack and made that video.

Which of course got her even more mad at me especially I said nothing.

And then, at the backstage of a concert, I met her- My Best Friend. I suddenly felt how much I missed her and I found myself walking over to her and saying hi. But she looked at me coldly and acted as if we don't even know each other.

Well, Best Friend was right; we don't know each other, I mean no one knows me anymore, and I'm sure she's changed too. But, she was mainly mad at the situation I have with Prince Charming.

I told her that she should be Switzerland and not to take sides in this, but she replied telling me it was easy for me to think so because I haven't seen what mess I've caused.

And then, she threw the bomb, she told me that Prince Charming proposed to Miss Universe. And who was Miss Universe to say no? Of course she said yes.

A part of me was glad that My Best Friend was the one to tell me the news, because even though she indeed wanted to throw me a reality slap showing me what I've lost, but she also knew very well what I am going through.

She understood.

And it was definitely better than hearing it from a TV reporter.

As for my reaction to the news…

I felt like a big fat loser. I kept pushing him away when he tried to come closer.

And I never called him when he needed me to.

So, I can never do it now when he's… he has moved on. Finally.

Of course, I'm not okay. And I know by writing this letter I'm making no difference than what he did by writing 'Wedding Bells'… if not even bigger.

But, unlike 'Wedding Bells', I'm not asking for another chance. I know it's impossible. But, I'm asking him to be happy. I'm asking Miss Universe to take care of him. I'm asking Best Friend to stay the way she is, and I'm asking the Latina Girl to forgive me also the Movie Guy.

For those of you who are still wondering or not yet sure why I have done everything, it's because I hopelessly fell in love with Prince Charming and then got stubborn to admit it…

If you looked deeper behind my actions, it would eventually lead you to Prince Charming:

Having a secret relationship – to make it last and be happy.

Not calling him back – thinking it was better for both of us this way.

Drug use – to forget for a while about him and probably make him worried about me.

Ditching Best Friend – because she was closer to him than I was.

Dating Movie Guy in public - to make him jealous like I was.

Getting engaged – because only dating didn't work.

Refusing to try it again with him – because I was afraid, I didn't know how to run a relationship at that moment, and I wanted us to have a perfect one if we are together.

Getting wild on stage and music videos - because I just gave up everything. I tried holding myself back from being stupid in public for so long AND to get his attention

So, that's my story.

_Why am I saying all of this?_

Because I got sick of hiding. I'm done being selfish. I'm done doing stupid reckless things. I'm long ago done with caring what people think.

One last thing I'd like to add; I quit.'

_Those were the exact words she said in her letter. The letter in which she confessed everything in her life. I tried contacting her but she never answered. Her manager said she was not ready for any calls, but said she will make sure to call us back when she is… That was the story of the young star you all got attached to while she grew up._

**Linda Carlos**

XxXx

_**4**__**th**__** January, 2014 , Hollywood Gossip Magazine**_

_**-The Hannah Montana Former Actress And Billboard Chart Topper, DISAPPEAR**_

_A week ago we exclusively published the 'Confession Letter' that the young woman wrote and sent to me where she told us her story and her unconditional love for now engaged man Prince Charming as she liked to call him. Since then, she disappeared from the public eye completely. The paparazzi gathered around her house but never was able to get a picture of her let alone a word._

_No tweets, no phone calls or answers. Everyone from her family blamed it on her being embarrassed about her admissions. But, it was only last night that her manager and mother called the police and reported the twenty one years old girl missing._

_According to her manager, she wasn't able to reach her for a couple of days. She was out of town, and yesterday she came back and went to her mother who had no idea where she was also, they both went to her house and she was not there._

_Only her dogs with tons of dog food scattered around and no sign of Miley._

_The police are investigating her disappearance and are considering the act of a crime as one of the possibilities…_

_On the other hand, right after the missing report, 'Prince Charming' and 'Best Friend' met up at McDonalds and seemed to be engulfed in a deep serious talk. 'Best Friend' even ended up in tears. Do you think they were talking about her? Do you think she is okay?_

_Well, we all hope that she is fine…_

**Linda Carlos**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know this is insanely long. But, I couldn't cut it any shorter.. this is going to be a very short story, probably even a three-shot. That if you guys want it to be more than a one shot of course :) But, if there are more chapters, I promise they won't be as long.

So, tell me what you think and wither if you want it to be continued or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Look who is updating :D Woohoo. I really didn't think you guys would recommend turning it into a story that much. But, well, now, it is going to be more than a three-shot ;) Still a short story though not like my others. I was supposed to post the first chapter around last Christmas, but it needed edits and I was too lazy to do so. And when it was ready I couldn't wait till the next Christmas so…. :D. So, from now on, it's supposed to be from Nick's POV. Thank you guys for supporting the idea. And Enjoy… :)

* * *

I slammed my phone on the table with a loud huff not caring if it gets damaged. It is just so irritating. As if I don't think about it enough, but now every gossip site, magazine or channel talks about it. Seriously, don't they have something else to talk about?

But after all, it's Queen Miley we are talking about. And she has gone missing for God's sake.

I groaned washing my hands over my face and throwing my head back in frustration. I can't get her out of my mind.

I mean, did she have to do this? To me? To Demi? To us? To herself?

Joe texted me first telling me about the article. I thought it was some stupid prank joke of his until I checked my mail. She wrote a freaking article admitting her undying love for me.

And then, all of a sudden, Poof. She disappears. No more Miley.

I will be a big fat liar if I said it doesn't affect me in the slightest.

Well, _as told by her_, we have a very complicated history. We were in an on-again-off-again relationship for years.

And if it wasn't for her stupid attitude, we would have been together. But, no, she had to reject me like that, only to admit her love months later, through a magazine might I add.

So, needless to say I was mad at her more than anything when I first read the stupid article. _Flattered_, but mad.

But now, I can't even name my feelings about the whole thing. All I know is that I'm really confused.

_If you looked deeper behind my actions, it will eventually lead you to Prince Charming._

That one quote of her is the one that is stuck ringing in my mind and flashing before my eyes almost the whole freaking time.

I have to say I didn't expect that. But, now that she mentioned that, I feel so dumb for not realizing it sooner, now that I remember random situations, I can clearly see her looks, her actions… everything, just now that it's too late.

But…

I have Olivia. I love her. I proposed and I'm sure about my decision.

I can very confidently imagine a whole life ahead with her. She is sweet, funny, not to mention sexy –she is freaking Miss Universe for God's sake- and most of all, she loves me.

It's also been a while since I dated a girl my age; no thanks to both Miley and Selena. I guess after them I wanted a more mature relationship, so older chicks were there. I feel like an idiot having had those thoughts. Because seriously, days have proven to me that maturity is never about age. Maybe wisdom, but maturity is a big no…

But, that's all in the past. History. My present and future is with Olivia.

I can't pretend I'm not concerned about Miley though. If I did, everyone will know I'm a liar.

So, yes, I'm pretty concerned, worried and _scared_.

Where the hell is she?

Well, the police are doing their job obviously, and they are still suspecting a forceful crime, but, it's so slim chance. There's nothing proving a crime. She even left food for her dogs; I don't think a kidnaper would spread around dog food before taking her away!

So, apart from what the police thinks, I personally believe that she left on her own.

But, can she be this stupid? Doesn't she know what she is leaving behind? What about her family? Friends? Fans? Well… _Exes_? I'm sure Liam care too, you know!

She can't just disappear from the surface of the earth.

I opened my eyes and snapped my head towards my vibrating phone on the coffee table. I leaned forward from my place on the couch unenthusiastically and reached for it only to groan at the name flashing on the screen: Demi.

I'm still mad at her because according to Miley's story Demi interfered a lot in our relationship behind my back. She was trying to be a good friend, but still, I would have handled it just fine.

I sighed accepting the call anyway,

"Nick,"

"Yes?" I replied lazily; tiredly.

"The police are going to close the case."

"What?" It was enough to alert me.

"Some shit about no enough evidence for anything."

"Can't they track her phone? Check flights? _Just look everywhere_?" I said irritated.

"They did of course," she said annoyed by my idiotic suggestion, "Nothing at all. No flights, or even cruises… her phone hasn't got a signal…" she paused for a mere second, "Nick, she doesn't want to be found."

"They can't stop looking…" I said under my breath, "What if she's in danger?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes clutching the phone closer to my ear.

"Me and Selena are going to her house."

I ignored her grammatical mistake and focused on the content of her sentence, "Why…?"

"Nick," she scoffed, "We feel _horrible_."

"You feel horrible," I repeated sarcastically; she knew what I meant.

She sighed, "Yes I do, okay? It's not necessary to bitch about it now, Nick!"

I was about to tell her she didn't have the right to interfere and that she should have at least told me and that out of all things, she never should have told Miley that I proposed to Olivia. If Miley wasn't to know from the media, then it should have been from me.

But, she cut me off knowing _I am actually_ about to bitch,

"And I know what you are going to say; you've said it million times since the article. But, that's in the past. We should now focus on the present… the future."

Ironic, huh?

"What about the present and the future?"

She groaned at my attempt to play dumb, "Nick!" I knew she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, my present and future are with Olivia."

And as if on cue, I looked to my right to see her smiling hugely and coming my way, she heard the last statement and she sure liked it.

"No doubt, genius." Demi was really getting mad, "I am talking about her safety. Don't you want to know she's fine?"

I watched as Olivia walked my way and she sat next me and I automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Aha…" I replied not really understanding what she said.

"Well, that's why we are going to her house, maybe we'd find something the police didn't…"

"Alright, good then." I was talking to her absentmindedly, Olivia was now leaning her head on my shoulder waiting for the phone call to end, and so was I.

However, Demi didn't reply. And that's when I was alerted again,

"Demi… what do you want?"

"Come with us." She finally said and before I could protest or agree she spoke up again, "You know her the best. Come on, Nick. You are just helping finding an _old friend_."

An old friend…

"Demi…"

"Come on. You know you care."

"Of course I do."

"Then come."

"Fine." I scoffed. I don't know why or if it's even the right decision, but _fine_.

"Great," her voice instantly sounded relaxed, "We'll meet there tonight. At 8."

"Late much?"

"Blame Joe's schedule."

"Joe is coming?"

"Yeah, Selena just got off of the phone with him. He didn't take much effort unlike someone here."

I rolled my eyes and turned the tables against her, "And what? You two are ringing each other's exes?" We are used to joke about that, but this time I said it bitterly.

"We'll meet at 8, Nick. Be there… or not. Whatever suits you."

Then, she hung up.

I groaned and threw the phone back on the table, why did I take the call in the first place?

"What's wrong?" Olivia angled her head to look at me and put a comforting hand over my chest.

"Demi."

"I figured," she said matter-of-factly as I eased a little smiling at her.

"She feels horrible." I mimicked her from earlier.

"About… you know, Miley?" I could see confusion and hesitance flood in her eyes; Olivia felt awkward about the subject. She didn't tell me but she didn't need to. She doesn't know how I exactly feel about it and she doesn't know how to feel about it either.

I nodded, "Yeah, she and Selena though. She said the police is closing the case."

"What? But, they didn't find her…"

"Yup. That's why they want to 'investigate' the case themselves." I said and judging by her expression I decided to continue, "They are going to her house to see if the police missed something."

"That… could work."

"She doesn't want to be found. Demi said it herself. What could she have left behind for God's sake."

"You'd be surprised by how girls could leave clues behind." She said thoughtfully.

I didn't reply.

It's not like this is going to bring Miley back. She left. No clues. She wants to start over.

_But, you're worried._

Well, yes, but, no one was ready for that. No one was expecting it too. The world was not ready to lose their 'twerk queen' or 'sex symbol' or whatever they called her lately.

Maybe if we knew for a fact that she is safe, this storm will be over? I can totally accept and respect her wishes to start over.

"Hey, babe," I looked at Olivia making up my mind once and for all.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have plans tonight at 8, do you?"

XxXx

"How did you get the key?" I asked.

"Brandi gave it to me."

"That rhymes, you see." Joe commented causing me to roll my eyes, however the others laughed.

I just was very nervous.

Demi led the way and put the key in the hole, twisted it, the door opened slowly with a sound and we all stood there staring at the empty house.

Perfect horror movie.

Demi turned around, "You guys ready to do this?" she bit her lip.

"Just get in the damn house." I said annoyed and pushed Joe out of my way and brushed past Demi inside.

"Someone's PMSing." I heard Joe whisper to the girls. However, I said nothing; I just stood there at the entrance looking around.

"Come on, guys, let's do this." Selena said and turned on the lights and they all walked past me.

Olivia only stopped and put a hand over my shoulder. I looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. She seemed to need it.

"So, where do we start?"

"Um, I don't know, we separate into groups." Demi suggested looking at me for a second with a glare.

"Alright, I'll go to the living room." Selena announced taking her way there.

"Uh, I'll come with you." Olivia said and followed her. She didn't meet Selena until recently, they weren't so close, well, not at all close. I guess she just wanted to occupy herself before it gets awkward.

"Oh, good, she left herself." Demi said glaring at me as she inched closer poking my chest, "What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?"

"I was thinking that we're helping getting an old friend back," I narrowed my eyed quoting her from earlier.

"Do you have any idea how awkward it is for her?"

"She understands, Demi."

"Even if she does! She is helping you find your ex-lover."

Now, that she said it like that…

I groaned, "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh, look, I didn't think she'd keep that." Joe said getting out attentions. I looked at him and sure enough he was holding a picture of us all in the tour, the Best Of Both Worlds tour.

"Yeah, it's been here for a while." I said as they gave me odd looks, "What? It's not like you don't know I was here before."

"Let's go to the bedroom." Demi said.

"I'll join them in the-" I started but got cut off.

"No, I specifically brought you here for her bedroom, Nick." Demi said and grabbed my arm dragging me behind her upstairs.

"This should be interesting. I'm coming with you." Joe announced and joined us.

"You said Olivia coming here is a mistake. At least let me make it up to her by being with her."

"It is your mistake, not mine." She shrugged, "I love her and all, but, you should have known better. However, Selena will keep her company."

Once we were inside the bedroom, I knew I shouldn't have come.

"That doesn't look like Miley's room." Joe commented looking around.

"I know, right?" Demi said with the same expression as him.

"Miley never had a girly room." Joe said.

It's soft pink walled. Teddy bears around. Pictures hung on the wall. The bong. Messy. It was everything Miley was/is. I don't see how they disagree.

"She redecorated it after she broke up with Liam." I told them.

"See? That's why I brought you here." Demi said.

"So, what are we exactly looking for?"

"Anything." Demi shrugged going to her closet.

I sat on the bed and opened the drawer in her left nightstand. I fiddled through things, there were nothing really, accessories, small pieces of paper, a hairclip, a small notebook and…

"She kept that…" I whispered to myself picking up the object in my hands. A small smile formed on my lips; I don't know why it amazed me, but it did.

"What is it?" Joe asked and frowned looking at me.

I quickly stood up and hid it behind my back, "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Seriously? You've been doing this since you were a kid thinking people will actually believe there's 'nothing' when you have wide eyes and a hand behind your back."

"A condom?" Demi snatched it out of my hands before realizing what it was, "EW." She threw it on the bed whipping her hands in her clothes like a psycho.

"What?" Joe's eyes became wide.

"Guys! It's not used." I quickly explained putting my hands up in defeat.

"Oh," Demi breathed out in relief.

"Really?"

"Well, not that one." I mumbled.

"I knew it."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up, Demi." I glared at her, "It was just one time."

"Oh my God," she shook her head.

"So, I'm guessing there's a story behind that condom?" Joe asked nodding towards the object on the bed.

I sat down chuckling and taking it in my hands again, "Yes, there is." It was the only souvenir from that night. The one memory that she decided not to share with the world through her letter. "But, you don't get to know it." And I wasn't about to share it either.

It was then that I realized that this drawer hold a lot more than nothing. It was her special memories that she kept.

Now, that I realized this fact, I'm fiddling more focused through the different objects.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Joe narrowed his eyes at me.

"Those are Miley's memory-reminders."

"Oh," Joe said sounding interested as he sat next me, "Look, the dog tag."

And it indeed was.

Obviously, Demi also found this interesting as she leaned above us from behind on the bed looking at the items.

"What's this?" she reached for a small book.

"That's a photo album. She has tis one only for the special photos or events."

Demi opened the album and we all gazed at the photos.

'My first audition' Miley wrote this above the photo. There was her young self between her parents who were leaning down to her level in front of the audition room, all having big smiles.

'Bffs' It was a picture of Miley, Demi, Selena and Emily.

"I remember that day." Demi cooed. "It was at the set of Hannah Montana. Selena was shooting and I was with her. We became friends that day." She said before frowning, "She obviously wrote this at that time, seeing that neither me nor Selena were of her favorite persons lately."

"Yes, she filled this book over the years."

Moving on to the next picture,

'First date with Nick' It amazes me how young we look at this picture. We looked happy, excited, innocent… basically everything that faded throughout the years. We were seated next each other and her hand was extended above to take the picture and we were both smiling happily.

"Aw, Niley." Joe said in mock cuteness.

"Shut up." I hit his chest.

'June 11th when I got home'. That was probably Miley's first selfie. It was taken with her old phone so the quality is not that good but she was definitely smiling big. Miley added this one when she was a little older, and it was obviously taking the place of another photo she ripped out, seeing there were other writing that she also scratched.

Demi let out a small awe at that picture.

'Grandpa' This was the last picture she had with him before he died. I know how much she loved him. She was destroyed when he passed out. Not a lot of people know how it really affected her.

'BOBW' This was the whole crew of Best Of Both Worlds tour after the first concert, I was standing next her with an arm around her shoulder smiling with my teeth and Joe was on her other side making his favorite stupid face with him raising his eyebrows and opening his mouth in pretended excitement, next to Joe, Kevin was holding thumbs up. Miley drew a heart around all four of us.

The next one was empty, obvious marks of a ripped photo were there. Even the writing, Miley covered with a thick layer of pen ink. But, it seemed to be hurriedly scratched, I could make out some letters. 'T' 'N' or 'M' not sure, and an 'E' at the end followed by a heart.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw this album. No photos were missing." I answered.

"Are we facing a clue?" Joe asked.

"Maybe," I frowned trying to remember what that photo was. I gazed at the unreadable writing trying to figure out what it was. And after racking my brain for minutes and lots of effort, it clicked, "Tennessee." I exclaimed.

"What?"

It makes so much sense. Adrenaline shot through my veins, am I about to know where she is?

I could clearly hear her voice in my mind once telling me that Tennessee is still her favorite place in the world where she could find peace and freedom. Sure, it was years ago when we were younger, but isn't Miley trying to find her young self? The very old her?

"She is in Tennessee." I announced smiling.

"How do you-"

"This picture. Her ideas. Everything. She is in Tennessee."

"Are you sure?"

At this moment I'm one hundred per cent sure.

"Okay, where in Tennessee though?"

"Nashville of course. None of her family lives there anymore."

"Okay, we can try this, I'm going to look for flights and-" Demi started.

"No!"

"Huh?"

"No." I repeated. "She doesn't want to be found, Demi." I said taking the album from her hands and closing it. Upon closing it a page shifted, it caught my eyes and I re-opened it to this page.

'MY WEDDING' she wrote in capital letters at the top. And under the words there was a big question mark. Something ached inside of me.

"I think she does, Nick." Demi frowned, although she didn't mean it like that, but, she is right. Miley needs to be found. She may not realize it now with her current state of mind and her obvious depression and probably law self-esteem, but she does need to be found; by that special someone who is going to be put on that page next her.

She needs help.

More than ever before.

Maybe we should find her? Help her?

I looked around the room, and suddenly realized that it looks different without Miley. Dull. Her clothes in the opened closet are looking worthless without their owner.

Even us, we miss her. Miley has been always a part of our lives. No matter how many ups and downs there were, but she was always there and we cared for her and she sure cared for us.

"You're right." I mumbled. "We should hunt her down." I said determined looking at them to meet there warm smiles…


End file.
